


Доминирование снизу

by Blacki



Series: Разрушая традиции [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dominant Omega, Kissing, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, PWP, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sub Steve Rogers, Submissive Alpha, Top Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Как правило, Баки не волнует, что люди думают об их отношениях. Да, Стив — альфа, а Баки — омега. Какие бы ошибочные выводы люди ни делали, это их собственное бессмысленное мнение. Но когда Стив увлекается и отмечает Баки на публике, как какого-то покорного маленького омегу, Баки гарантирует: Стив запомнит, кто на самом деле главный.





	Доминирование снизу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Top to Bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387687) by [AndreaDTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX). 



> В первой части цикла упоминается инцидент, когда Баки должен был наказать Стива за плохое поведение. Вот эта история.

Баки отпирает входную дверь, распахивая её и жестом приказывая Стиву идти вперёд. Стив едва волочит ноги и выглядит как непослушный щенок, пойманный на нарушении правил. Баки его игнорирует, роняет ключи в миску на барной стойке, снимает куртку и кидает её на спинку высокого стула. Затем он опирается на стойку, складывает руки на груди, скрещивает ноги в лодыжках и смотрит на Стива, давая ему возможность объясниться.

Стив, стоящий всего в нескольких футах, выглядит ужасно виноватым. 

— Простите, сэр. Я увлекся, забылся.

Баки согласно кивает.

— Определённо. 

Он позволяет Стиву помяться ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем заговаривает.

— Но это не страшно. Моему хорошему мальчику нужно преподать небольшой урок, чтобы он не был таким плохим.

Стив тяжело сглатывает и покорно кивает, его в равной доле захлестывают страх и предвкушение. Ему не нравится попадать в неприятности, но он солгал бы, если б притворился, будто какая-то его часть не любит воспитание. Баки мастерски умеет заставить его балансировать на этом прекрасном краю между “слишком” и “недостаточно”, так безупречно и мучительно .

— Да, сэр. Спасибо!

— Раздевайся, — приказывает Баки.

Стив вскакивает, подчиняясь, быстро расстегивает пуговицы своей рубашки, стаскивая её и аккуратно складывая. Следующей он снимает майку, сдёргивает через голову и быстро и аккуратно добавляет к рубашке. Баки не примет ничего, кроме идеально точно сложенной стопки. Он никогда не объяснял почему, но Стив знает: потому, что это требует времени и заставляет до смешного застенчивого Стива, сложенного как греческий бог, сделать что-то выходящее из его зоны комфорта просто потому, что приказал Баки. Точность даёт Стиву то, на чём можно сосредоточиться, помогает ему расслабиться. Дополнительный бонус — обычно скромный Стив исполняет невольный стриптиз — как глазурь на торте.

Вскоре Стив полностью голый. Его член болтается между ног, дёргаясь и пульсируя, возвращаясь к жизни. Живот подрагивает от каждого вдоха, когда он молча ждёт следующего приказа Баки; ярко-красный румянец окрашивает щеки.

Баки медленно смотрит на Стива снизу вверх, позволяя ему почувствовать вес тяжелого взгляда, затем вздыхает и цокает языком. 

— Сегодня нам было так весело…

Стив моргает и опускает голову, пытаясь щенячьим взглядом передать раскаяние.

Теперь рубашку снимает Баки, едва ли складывая её, прежде чем набрасывает на куртку на барном стуле. Он шагает к Стиву и проскальзывает за спину, в слепое пятно, где Стив не может видеть его, но может чувствовать его присутствие, жар его тела. Всунув колено между бёдер Стива, он бьет его по ногам, заставляя расставить их по ширине плеч. Скользнув ладонями вниз по рукам, он хватает запястья Стива, поднимает их вверх, пока тот не переплетает пальцы за головой. Он заставляет его тело вытянуться, выставив напоказ все мышцы. Тогда Баки отступает на полшага назад.

Для старых солдат, таких как Стив и Баки, позволить кому-то стоять у вас за спиной, вне зоны видимости — признак абсолютного доверия. Баки спокойно ждёт. Наблюдает, как Стив прилагает усилия, чтобы оставаться спокойным и расслабленным, слушая намёк на его ускоряющееся дыхание.

Баки без предупреждения протягивает живую руку и хватает Стива за шею, фиксируя за загривок так же, как тот ранее сделал с ним. 

Он дёргает его голову назад, и, застигнутый врасплох, Стив издаёт злобный рык. Он расцепляет пальцы и почти встаёт в защитную стойку, прежде чем понимает, что сделал, и подавляет звук, позволяя ему исчезнуть в горле.

Баки отпускает его, шагает туда, где Стив может его видеть. 

— Тебе же не нравится, да? Напоминает, как мисс О'Мэлли хватала тебя и отправляла в кабинет директора, когда мы были детьми?

Стив быстро моргает, и Баки ясно видит, как он пытается подавить инстинкт альфы, который жёстоко протестует против того, чтобы с ним обращались, как с нашкодившим щенком. Хватать за шиворот — инстинктивное действие для альф и родителей во всем мире. Чисто физический способ сказать “тут твоё место”.

— Нет… п-про… я тол…— он заикается, прежде чем делает глубокий вдох. Медленно расслабившись, он наклоняет голову вперёд, снова обнажая шею. — Вы можете…

Баки шагает вперёд, кладёт руку на основание черепа Стива, поглаживая его затылок, прежде чем запускает пальцы в волосы. Он наклоняется, медленно прижимается к его губам, проникает в рот Стива, кусает губы, посасывает язык, пока Стив не стонет. А потом отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Конечно, я могу. В любое время, когда захочу. И ты позволишь мне, верно? — говорит он, легко пробегаясь пальцами по шее Стива.

Стив облизывает губы и дрожит. 

— Да, сэр.

Баки мгновение изучает его глаза, наблюдая, как всё сильнее расширяются его зрачки, как пронзительный синий становится незаметнее с каждым выдохом, каждым ударом сердца. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы Стива, он с силой оттягивает голову в сторону, обнажая длинную линию шеи. Баки пробегает языком по плоти, радуясь ощущению мурашек, поднимающихся под лаской его языка. Он накрывает кожу губами, лижет и сосёт, но не кусает. Стив должен заслужить это удовольствие. Баки дразнит ароматическую железу, пока Стив не задыхается и не чувствует, как стекает по бедру предэякулят. 

Баки отступает, дышит глубоко, наслаждаясь пьянящим запахом альфы, теплым и возбужденным. 

— Готов доказать, что можешь быть хорошим?

Стиву приходится дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он находит слова. 

— Пожалуйста. Да. Позвольте мне быть хорошим для вас, сэр.

Баки усмехается. 

— Хорошо. Спальня. Сейчас.

Как только Стив делает первый шаг, Баки останавливает его прикосновением к бицепсу. Стив смотрит на него, смущенный, но жаждущий подчиниться.

— Непослушные щенки ползают, — твёрдо говорит Баки, указывая на пол.

Последние осколки синевы в глазах Стива исчезают, и он безудержно стонет. Румянец, засевший на высоких скулах, распространяется по ушам и горлу. Его член теперь полностью затвердел, он дёргается и прижимается к животу с приглушенным шлепком.

— Да, сэр, — выдыхает Стив и становится на четвереньки, плавно двигаясь по коридору. Баки наблюдает, как тот ползет, беззастенчиво оценивая каждую чувственную пульсацию мышц под кожей Стива, непристойное покачивание его тяжёлого члена и яиц, проблеск плотно сжатой дырки.

Стив ждёт Баки у подножия кровати. Его глаза широко раскрыты, он поверхностно дышит, стоя на коленях и опустив на бёдра сжатые кулаки.

— На кровать, на спину, — командует Баки. Он не смотрит, исполнит ли Стив приказ, зная, что он это сделает. Он раздевается, снимает ботинки и носки, стягивает майку. У него уходит время, чтобы вытащить из петель ремень и положить его на кровать рядом с головой Стива, где тот увидит его. Стив чертовски любит кожаный ремень и облизывает губы, но благоразумно молчит и не смотрит, как Баки в одно движение выскальзывает из штанов и белья.

— Оставайся так, — говорит он Стиву.

Затем дергает его за ноги, подтягивая их вверх и сгибая в коленях, чтобы Стив раздвинул бёдра, напоминая непристойную бабочку. Он мягко ведёт руками по натянутым мышцам, наслаждаясь трепетной дрожью, которую вызывает механическая рука, и мысленно сравнивая с ровным, плавным движением живой. Отстранившись, Баки копается в тумбочке в поисках бутылки смазки, затем залезает на кровать, располагаясь между бёдрами Стива. Он долго выжидает, пока Стив дрожит и задыхается от ожидания.

— Ты сегодня был хорошим мальчиком?

Стив трясёт головой. 

— Нет, сэр.

Баки гладит его большим пальцем живой руки, тянется между ягодицами Стива и начинает тереть плотно сжатый вход. Стив резко стонет, мышцы бёдер дёргаются, но он остаётся неподвижен.

— Что ты сделал, чего не должен был? — спрашивает Баки, жёстко и сильно массируя отверстие, поощряя мышцы расслабиться. Стив сосредотачивается на скольжении пальца Баки, со свистом вдыхает воздух, наполненный запахом своего возбуждения, горячего и дымного.

— Я... Я схватил за загривок вас на публике, сэр.

Баки меняет угол, кончиком большого пальца нажимая на дырку Стива, медленно, но твёрдо, пока тот не уступает и не впускает его.

— Почему ты не имеешь права хватать меня? — спрашивает Баки, медленно вращая запястьем, неторопливо разрабатывая Стива, вытягивая палец из его тела и вновь погружая внутрь.

Стив шипит и стонет, мышцы живота напрягаются, он старается расслабиться и принять вторжение. 

— П-потому что это акт доминирования.

Баки медленно ускоряет толчки, нажимает на вход и тянет пальцем край дырки, заставляя мышцы растянуться. Он вытаскивает палец, хватает смазку и скользит уже двумя. 

— Так будет ли справедливо сказать, что ты пытался доминировать надо мной на публике?

— Простите, сэр, — мягко говорит Стив, в его широко раскрытых глазах искренность.

Баки издаёт рычащий звук, который определённо не может быть переведен как “да, прощаю”, и с тихим хлюпаньем проталкивает пальцы внутрь Стива.

Стив вскрикивает и выгибает спину, задыхаясь от жгучего чувства растяжения. Его ступни приподнимаются с матраса, будто он подумывает сдвинуть ноги, чтобы избежать проникновения Баки, но оба знают, что ему не разрешено это делать. Вместо этого он гортанно и глухо стонет, мотая головой по одеялу.

— Кто из нас доминирует в этих отношениях, Стиви? — спрашивает он, засовывая пальцы в Стива достаточно глубоко, чтобы смазка захлюпала. 

— Вы, — прерывисто стонет Стив, вскидывая бедра, несмотря на запрет. — Вы — мой доминант.

— Итак, если ты это знаешь, то чего надеялся добиться сегодняшней небольшой сценой? — спрашивает он, тянет и разводит пальцы, наблюдая, как член Стива дёргается и сочится предэякулятом. 

Он поднимает взгляд, когда Стив не отвечает, и видит, что тот вновь покраснел. Он раздвигает пальцы ножницами, усиливая растяжение, вырывая из Стива длинный, низкий стон.

— Я жду, — напоминает он Стиву.

— Я... я надеялся на порку, — бормочет Стив.

Баки с любопытством наклоняет голову. 

— Но ты любишь порку.

Стив кивает.

— Так ты думал, что если не послушаешься, попытаешься манипулировать мной, то тебя наградят чем-то, что тебе нравится?

Стив снова кивает, медленно и робко, румянец растекается по его шее и груди.

Баки твёрдо проталкивает третий палец, заставляя Стива стонать и выгибаться.

— Какая может быть награда за попытку доминировать снизу, Стиви? — требует он.

Стив не отвечает, просто шипит и стонет, когда Баки раскрывает его тремя пальцами. Баки дает ему несколько секунд, но наглость не может остаться незамеченной. Он шлёпает Стива по внутренней стороне бедра, достаточно болезненно и достаточно близко к яйцам, чтобы заставить его вздрогнуть и заскулить. Он чувствует, как Стив рефлекторно сжимает кулаки.

— Что случится, Стиви? — терпеливо повторяет он.

Стив с шумом сглатывает, дёргая и поводя бёдрами от стимуляции.

— Ты... вы заставите меня...

— Я заставляю тебя? — прерывает Баки.

— Нет! Я имею в виду, как последствие я заслужил сцепку вне тела.

Баки прекращает движение пальцев, находящихся глубоко внутри Стива. Не отзываясь, он наклоняется и целует Стива, сладко и целомудренно, прежде чем выпрямиться. 

— Тогда попроси меня.

Стив моргает, задыхаясь, скулёж плавно затихает в горле. Он облизывает губы.

— Сэр, пожалуйста... пожалуйста, позвольте мне принять наказание?

— Конечно, — говорит Баки с восхищенной улыбкой.

Ему удается одной рукой схватить бутылку смазки и выдавить немного в ладонь металлической руки. Он сжимает член Стива, тут же устанавливая быстрый, резкий темп, крепко сжимая чувствительное основание и с каждым движением потирая головку. Пальцы его живой руки в том же темпе грубо скользят в Стива и обратно, Баки убеждается, что с каждым разом задевает чувствительную железу внутри, заставляя Стива содрогаться и вскрикивать каждые несколько секунд.

Очень быстро Стив начинает задыхаться, напрягается, его тело дрожит, приближаясь к пропасти.

— Сэр, я... пожалуйста... я собираюсь... — хрипло подвывает Стив.

— Давай, — поощряет Баки, особенно сильно давя на это идеальное место внутри Стива, заставляя его кричать от интенсивности прикосновения.

Баки наблюдает за тем, как глаза Стива закатываются, яйца поджимаются, бёдра дрожат, а каждая мышца напрягается. Баки продолжает гладить и толкать, пока не чувствует первую волну пульсации вокруг пальцев, слышит, как Стив всасывает сквозь зубы отчаянный глоток воздуха…

Затем он убирает руки, хлопая Стива по бёдрам, чтобы тот держал их раздвинутыми. 

— Ох, блядь! Блядь, блядь, блядь, — Стив почти нечеловечески воет и вскидывает бёдра, его член дергается. Затем кожистая складка у основания его члена раскрывается, выпирает узел, и он жалко стонет, мышцы живота и бёдер сокращаются и резко выступают под потной кожей, член выплескивает длинные струи спермы на живот и грудь. Через некоторое время он, скуля, обмякает, задыхаясь, стонет, вздрагивая сквозь шок.

Баки быстро перемещается к боку Стива, массируя его, размазывая руками обильную сперму, втирая её в кожу, давая ему столь необходимый физический контакт. Заведя руку за спину, Баки собирает пальцами немного собственной смазки и размазывает её по груди Стива вместе со спермой. Он действует осторожно, чтобы не коснуться всё ещё жесткого и пульсирующего члена Стива, но использует твердое прикосновение и их смешанные ароматы, чтобы успокоить его. Он не хочет сабдропа. Да, он наказан, но позволить Стиву дропнуть — это всё равно как если бы Стив намеренно вызвал одну из панических атак Баки, если тот сделал что-то, что тому не понравится.

— Ты так хорошо справился, — успокаивающе бормочет Баки, нюхая Стива везде, куда только может дотянуться. — Ты так совершенен, Стив, так прекрасен. Настолько удивителен.

Стив кивает, глядя на него расширенными, влажными глазами, ошеломленный и дрожащий. Баки буквально чувствует аромат уязвимости, наполняющий запах Стива. Он наклоняется и целует его, Стив восторженно и отчаянно тянется к нему, отпускает изголовье и опускает руки вниз, чтобы обхватить Баки за шею. Они целуются и помечают друг друга, пока запах Стива не выравнивается. Он уже не так взволнован и нестабилен. Его узел ещё не опал и не опадёт некоторое время, но Стив выглядит более расслабленным, погружённым и погрязшим в запахе Баки.

— Это было впечатляюще, — наконец с долгим выдохом говорит Стив.

Баки мягко бьёт Стива по губам.

— Это значит, что урок усвоен, не так ли?

Стив хрипло смеётся. 

— Определённо.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, покусывая нижнюю губу Стива. — Потому что мы сделаем это снова, если забудешь.

Стив дрожит и утыкается лицом в шею Баки. 

— Да, сэр.

Они остаются лежать так. Баки обнимает Стива за спину. Запах Баки по-прежнему переполнен возбуждением, но он доволен тем, что Стив получил то, что нужно. В конце концов, Стив начинает потираться о его всё ещё твёрдый член. Баки закатывает глаза.

— Ты пытаешься заставить меня что-то сделать вместо того, чтобы просто попросить?

— Нет! — почти выкрикивает Стив. — Я только что заработал награду? Настоящую награду? Может быть немного...

Баки игриво вздыхает и признает. 

— Это было жёсткое наказание, и ты принял его без жалоб. Что тебе надо?

Стив выворачивается из рук Баки и перекатывается на живот. Он выгибает спину, подтягивает колени поднимая бедра и высоко вскидывает задницу, занимая классическую позу омеги. Он стыдливо смотрит на Баки через плечо. 

— Вставьте мне. Пожалуйста?

— Ох, блядь...

Баки хватает основание своего члена металлической рукой, чтобы не излиться прямо на месте, неудовлетворенное тело исступленно подрагивает, возвращаясь к жизни, напоминая ему, что у них есть незаконченное дело. Он тянется за смазкой. Смазав себя, он хватает бедра Стива, пристраивается и толкается.

— Слишком долго не продержусь, — откровенно стонет Баки. Воспитание Стива не могло оставить его равнодушным.

— Дайте мне лучшее, что у вас есть, сэр, — дразнит Стив.

Стив уже разгорячен и разработан после ранней игры, и Баки легко входит в него. Протолкнувшись целиком, он нажимает на колени Стива, растягивая сухожилия. Позиция становится неустойчивой, заставляет Стива напрягаться вокруг члена внутри, вырывая стоны из них обоих. Баки нависает над ним, прижимается к спине Стива, трётся кожей о его. Он ведёт руками по телу Стива и давит на лопатки. Он не теряет времени и, пользуясь моментом, стонет от горячего, скользкого ощущения. 

— Сильнее, пожалуйста, сэр, — умоляет Стив срывающимся голосом.

Он втрахивается в Стива горячими, жесткими рывками, вырывая из своего партнёра короткие стоны и чувственные всхлипы. Запрокинув голову Стива, Баки втягивает его в поцелуй. Начинается битва губ и языков, Баки толкается языком Стиву в рот, пока им не приходится оторваться друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть. Баки слегка вздёргивает Стива вверх, лишая равновесия, что делает его зависимым от хватки Баки. Тот вбивается в него сильнее, и кожу покалывает.

— Я должен... Я должен заказать одну из тех игрушек... эти игрушки позволят мне повязать тебя узлом, — задыхается Баки. — Растянуть твою тугую дырочку вокруг моего большого омежьего члена.

— Ох, бля... Я хочу... Мне нравится, когда вы трахаете меня, как грязного, маленького альфу, — всхлипывает Стив, опираясь руками о матрас, с силой подаваясь навстречу толчкам Баки, напрягаясь вокруг него, показывая, что близок.

— Ты и есть грязный маленький альфа, — рявкает Баки, сползает руками вниз, на его грудь, щиплет соски Стива настолько сильно, что тот кончает. — Мой горячий, грязный, маленький альфа.

Баки лбом подталкивает голову Стива в сторону, обнажая шею. Он лижет и дразнит, пока Стив не начинает почти рыдать.

— Да... да... пожалуйста, сэр...

Баки кусает ароматическую железу Стива, в то же время его металлическая рука обхватывает узел и сжимает, заставляя Стива с воем кончить во второй раз. Баки стонет и, задыхаясь, следует за ним.

Когда они расслабляются, Стив обмякает под Баки так, будто из него вынули все кости. Как только у Баки появляются силы пошевелиться, они устало падают на кровать. Стив переворачивается и прижимается к Баки, облизывая его ароматическую железу, чтобы отметить — укус болезнен, когда проходит жар момента. Но инстинкты альфы не настолько угнетены, чтобы не заставлять партнёра чувствовать его после такого ошеломительного сеанса.

Через минуту Баки извивается, чтобы скинуть с кровати грязное одеяло и расправляет простыни над ним. Он щупает пол в поисках подушки, прежде чем вновь тянется ко Стиву. Они ложатся лежечками. 

— Я люблю тебя, альфа, — говорит Баки, когда сон начинает тянуть его в свою пучину. — Ты такой хороший для меня.

Стив кивает, слыша за словами оба значения. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Бак.


End file.
